


The Librarian

by WizzyGold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, RSS, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyGold/pseuds/WizzyGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle French is the new teacher in Storybrooke High, on her first day there she meets the mysterious Mr. Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The librarian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jollyholidaybakery](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jollyholidaybakery).



> A/N: This was my first RSS and it was an incredible pleasure being your santa and getting to know you a bit more. Hopefully now that we know who we are we can keep in contact more easily :D I hope you enjoy your gift and Merry Christmas!!!

 

**Chapter 1**

The first day of Belle French’s new job was not exactly as she had pictured. She had arrived early enough that even the teacher’s launch of Storybrook High was deserted, except for one person. He was not very tall, but taller than her (and at 5ft5 that wasn’t that much of a feat), with shaggy brown hair, long enough to brush his shoulders, a three-piece suit, a shade or two darker than his hair. Nothing too expensive, but classy.

His back was turned from her and he was making tea, for the look and smell of it. He turned around when he heard her enter. He was wearing glasses, a very modern design, black rimmed, rectangular, making him look very distinguish. He looked a bit older than her, maybe in his 40s, with a long powerful nose, thin lips and chocolate brown eyes. His sharp angles were handsome and she briefly wondered if he was the principal. He had an air of power around him, but of course she remembered a second later that she had met principal Mallory last week and mentally shook her head.

“Good morning” he said. His voice was deep and gruff, with a deep brogue, maybe from Scotland. He didn’t stop making his tea.

“Morning. I’m Belle French. It’s my first day”

“Ah.” He said as if it all made sense now.  “Are you replacing Marco?” he asked while sitting in the round table next to the coffee maker. Gesturing her to sit down. She smiled her thanks.

“Yes. I’m teaching English and History. Mrs. Lucas is taking fewer classes this year as well”.

“Ah, yes, Granny had mentioned that. I’m Mr. Gold, the librarian”

“Oh. Nice to meet you Mr. Gold.”

“Are you surprised about something Miss French?” he asked smirking.

“Uhm, not really, I just thought that you’d be teaching or something.”

He grinned. “Don’t fret, it’s not the first time someone has assumed that about my person and it won’t be the last”

She nodded, not really knowing how to respond to that.

“Would you like some tea? Or coffee?” he offered, before the silence became awkward.

“Tea, please. But you don’t have to bother…” she began when he got up.

“It’s no bother, consider this a welcoming gift.” He smiled at her, turning around and preparing the beverage. “How do you like it?”

“Two spoons of sugar and a bit of lemon, please.”

He nodded, “So, are you new to Storybrooke? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here.”

“I just moved here about a three weeks ago. My mom used to live here when she was a kid, we visited when I was little. Always loved the small city.”

“Hm, how unusual, but I can see the appeal. Hopefully you won’t get bored of this little part of Maine too soon.”

“Oh?”

“Well, new teachers are hard to get, especially here.” He responded smirking while he placed her cup in front of her.

She thanked him and took a sip, amazed that he had got it right in the first try. It must have shown of her face if his smug smile was anything to go by but before she could respond, the other teachers began to arrive, chatting among themselves and disturbing the peace that had settled between them.

Some of them began to welcome her to the school, those he had seen around town when she had first moved and before she could process what was happening, her tea maker was gone. Probably to the library, since it was almost class time.  The principal arrived shortly after and made the official introductions before dismissing everyone so they could get to class. Funny, how some things never changed.

Her class had been relatively painless, her students had been well behaved, especially since she was replacing a dearly loved teacher. But Marco had been looking to retire and devout all his time to his shop and his son.

She had a free period before her next class, so she decided to visit the library.

The place was, of course, silent, only a couple of students looking for books. Mr. Gold was at the main desk, doing something in the computer. He looked up when she approached and smiled “Miss French, what a surprise”

“Mr. Gold. You disappeared on me today.”

“I was merely running late. My deepest apologies” he said in a flat tone. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Well, I have a free period. Thought I would stop by and thank you again for tea. It really was lovely”

“I’m glad. How was your first class? Are the little terrors behaving?”

“So far, yes.”

“Hmm, maybe they’re biding their time. Making you trust them.”

“They are kids, not evil masterminds, Gold” she said laughing and rolling her eyes.

“You never know, dearie. I have heard some stories from the other teachers.”

“Sure you have.” She replied as she rolled her eyes, trying to supress a smile.

He smirked and they got to talking about the students and the school in general. She hadn’t attended Storybrook High when she was younger, but her mother had and she had told her all about Marco and Granny, the oldest teachers among the staff. In turn, Gold told her about the new faces; Ruby Lucas was Granny’s granddaughter and she taught biology, Mary Margaret Nolan thought geography, her husband David thought PE, Regina Mills Chemistry and Emma Swan Physics. The other teachers were not as interesting as this group, according to Mr. Gold, there was a story there, but before he could tell it to her, her alarm rang. It was 10 minutes to her next class, so after a quick good bye she went to her class. It was literature and the hour before lunch break, so as Belle suspected, almost no student payed attention to her, except one Henry Mills, according to her list with assigned seats. Given his last name, she could guess that he was the son of Regina.

Finally, lunch break was here, so Belle went to the professor’s launch room after quickly visiting the cafeteria before the rush came. Once she sat on the main table, having grabbed a sandwich and a fruit salad with a bottle of water and was about to start eating when Ruby Lucas and Mary Margaret Nolan sat down on each side of her.

“Hello”

“Hi. I’m Ruby, this is Mary Margaret,” she said pointing at the woman with a pixie cut black hair, who was waving, “how were your first classes?”

“Hello, nice to meet you both.” She smiled “The first one was surprisingly well behaved, but the second one was right before lunch, so everyone was distracted”

“Yeah, Granny had to treat them with an iron fist” Said Mary Margaret.

“And threaten them with her crossbow” ruby said snickering a bit. At Belle’s shocked look she grinned. “Don’t worry, she hasn’t used it on her students, but it makes for a very convincing threat.”

“I bet”

“So, we saw you talking with Mr. Gold when we arrived.”

“Yes, he was the only one here when I arrived, we got to talking waiting for class to begin.”

“Well, you should be careful.”

“What? Why? He seemed perfectly nice when we talked”

“Belle, he isn’t what you think, he isn’t only the librarian, he also owns most of the town.”

“And he is ruthless” said Mary Margaret, as if scared.

“Yeah, he doesn’t make extensions and his loans comes with the highest of taxes and if you don’t pay…”

What?” She asks a bit sceptically

“Well, there are rumours, that you get punished, as in, mob style.” She said in a whisper, looking at all sides as if expecting Mr. Gold to magically appear out of nowhere.

“Oh, ok. Thanks for the warning, then.” Belle responded, trying to sound grateful but internally rolling her eyes. Seriously, she believed the man to be ruthless but to actually hurt someone for not paying it was a bit farfetched, especially if everyone knew who he was, he should be in jail at the moment. This was a downside to small towns, she knew. Her mother had warned her about it.

The rest of lunch was entertaining enough. Ruby and Mary Margaret introduced her to the other teachers and they had a friendly lunch. She did notice that Mr. Gold was nowhere in sight, but after hearing all about what the teachers thought of him, she understood why.

It wasn’t until the next day that Belle saw Mr. Gold again. She had woken up entirely too early, but since she couldn’t go back to sleep, she decided to make it worth it and prepared for school. When she got there, Mr. Gold was already sitting on the table, quietly drinking a cup of tea and reading the paper. He looked up when she entered the room and they said their good mornings. After she put her stuff on a little locker on one of the walls, she went to sit next to Gold, noticing he was getting up. “Tea or coffee, Miss French?”

“You don’t have to…” she started to say but was interrupted by Gold raising up a hand to silence her. “It’s no bother, you look like you need the pick me up. Tea or coffee?”

“Thank you, and tea, please. You can call me Belle, you know.”

He nodded and served the cup, a few minutes later it was in front of her and she gave a little sigh of relief at the first sip. Surprise was also on her mind, he had prepared as she had told him to, yesterday. She didn’t think he would remember that. She smiled, hiding it behind her cup.

“I didn’t see you here at lunch, Mr. Gold”

“Ah, well, it was my weekly lunch with my boy.”

“He goes here?”

“Aye, he is in first year of high school.”

“Oh, that’s great, Mr. Gold. Do you go somewhere? With your wife?”

At that, he made a face, a wince he covered up quickly. “No, we usually go to one of the green areas inside the school and I, ehm, I’m divorced.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was a long time ago.”

By the look on his face there was more to the story, but something told her it was best not to push, so she just nodded and went back to drinking her tea.

They went on to talk about other things, until the rest of the teachers started arriving, everyone giving them a wide berth, even Ruby and Mary Margaret. Not five minutes later, Gold was making some excuse and went away, supposedly to the library.

Belle didn’t have a class until second period so she decided to walk around the school. It was big, bigger than she had thought at first and it was next to the forest, so she had a great view of the wild life, if she ignored the fence separating the school property from it.

She got a book out, making sure the alarm on her phone was set up for 10 minutes before she had to start teaching and began to read. She was reading an old series of novels, well, re-reading, since the newest had just come out and she wanted all the facts fresh on her mind before purchasing the book, or if the library was updated, borrowing it there, so she could wait for the price to drop a bit before purchasing it.

 

 ******************************************************************

It was at the end of the day when she could finally step into the library, and there was a boy, not much older than 16, with a mop of brown hair and dark eyes, sitting where Mr. Gold usually sat, reading the last Harry Potter book. When he noticed a new arrival he looked up and there was something in the eyes and the shape of the face that reminded Belle of someone.

“Hello” said the boy, with just a small hint of an accent.

“Hi” she said with a smile, approaching the circulation desk “Is Mr. Gold around?”

“Yeah, he is just in the back.” He looked at the door that was partially opened behind his back, that Belle believed went to the back office or storage and the boy yelled in a tone not much higher than a regular one, but that within the library sounded like a powerful scream. “Oi, dad! Miss Belle is looking for ya.”

“You know who I am?” she asked curiously, tilting her head a bit and furrowing her brow.

“Yeah, my best friend, henry, is in your lit class. He likes you.” He said with a smile.

“That’s good. He was the only one paying attention to me that day” she said in mock whisper, which made the boy chuckle.

“Baeden! For Christ sake we’re in a library, son, keep it down.” Mr. Gold said as he came out of the backroom.

“Sorry, papa” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. “I’ll be over there” he said, pointing at the mystery section and scurrying off.

“Miss French. What a lovely surprise. What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you had the sequel to this book.” She requested as she showed him her paperback.

“Oh, yes, I had it delivered here a few weeks ago. It was really good.”

“You’ve read it already?” She asked with excitement.

“Aye, I have been a fan of the author for ages now and, well, advantages of working in a library.” He remarked with a smirk making Belle giggle.

They started talking about the books and the author, comparing points of views and plot points, discussing characters and somewhere along the line the conversation grew about more personal ground. Tastes in music, in books, favourite topic in school. It wasn’t until Baeden came around, about an hour later, that they noticed the time, both a little flustered and embarrassed about losing time like that. Belle quickly checked out the book and promised to return it as soon as she was done with it.

From that moment on, they had their little routine. They would both take tea in the morning, when everything was quiet and peaceful and Belle would come to the library to chat and occasionally grade papers, homework and exams. A few days later she finally managed to get him to call her Belle and she found out his name was Anthony. _“With all the mystery I thought it was something like Rumpelstiltskin” she had said, rolling her eyes in good manner. He had just smirked, saying “It was more fun this way.”_

A week later, exactly a month after she had signed her lease, there was a knock on her door. It was a Saturday, she was on her baggy clothes, an old t-shirt about three sizes bigger than her and the oldest pair of jeans she had, which were also her comfiest. She honestly wasn’t expecting company, but she knew who was probably at the door. Mr. Dove, probably collecting rent. He had been the one to show her the apartment and must be the landlord.

Which was why when she opened the door to find Anthony Gold on the other side, she closes the door on his face in surprise. Only to open it again a fraction of a second later, an embarrassed grin on her face. “Sorry, Anthony. You just caught me by surprise.”

“That’s ok. My tenants tend to be far worse. You’re on track.”

“You’re my landlord? I thought it was Mr. Dove. Oh, come in”. She added, standing aside so he could pass, closing the door behind him. “Do you want tea?”

“If you wouldn’t mind. It’s my last stop for the day and I’m knackered.”

“Horrendous amount of sugar and no milk?”

“I don’t take it that sweet.” He grumbled.

She just smirked and went to the kitchen, indicating him to sit on the couch.

Her apartment was small, one bedroom with a small bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room, Anthony remembered from the specifications but she had managed to make it homey. There were a few boxes left unpacked in a corner behind the couch but the décor was simple and joyful. There were books in two or three small pastel coloured bookshelves, some framed pictures of herself and what he supposed were her friends and family.

“So…Mr. Dove?” she asked from the kitchen, interrupting his thoughts.

“Ah, yes, well, Mr. Dove handles most of my businesses when I’m at school.”

“And I saw the flat and signed the lease on a weekday.” She concluded.

“Precisely.”

When she placed the cups of tea on the table in front of the couch the went to her bedroom, saying that we would be right back, for a moment. Coming back with an envelope and handing it to Anthony before sitting down.  “Mr. Dove told me it was preferable to pay in cash on the weekends. Now that that is out of the way, we can enjoy our tea.” She suggested, smiling at the look of surprise on Gold’s face.

“I’m amazed, Belle, normally my tenants tend to be…difficult.” He said after putting the envelope on the inside pocket of his suit.

She shrugged. “Paying for your home is a responsibility and a priority.”

“That it is.”

“If you don’t mind my asking…according to the other teachers you own most of Storybrooke.” He nodded. “Why the job at the library?”

“I love books. I actually minored in library sciences. The property owning was a way to ensure my boy’s future and it kind of got out of hand.” He said sheepishly “The library is what I love and it gets me time with Bae as well.”

She smiled at that.

“So, the rumours got to you as well. That was fast.”

“Faster than you’d think. Lunch on my first day, after they saw me talking to you that morning.”

“They are getting more effective. Let me guess, Miss Lucas?”

Belle nodded, taking a sip of her tea. “And Mary Margaret, but she was more as a plus 1 than an actual gossiper.”

“It is actually quite amazing that you kept talking to me, to be honest.”

Belle laughed at that. “Anthony, I like to form my own opinions. Besides, rumours are just that and most of the time are founded in nothing and exaggerated.”

Gold smiled, his half smirk. “And, what opinion have you got of me, Miss French?” he asked enjoying the banter.

“So far it’s quite good, Mr. Gold.” She replied smirking.


	2. The holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are upon Belle and Anthony. What surprises will that bring?

**Chapter 2**

It had been a busy semester at Storybrooke High, but now that the holidays were a few days away, Belle felt the contagious joy of Christmas everywhere she looked. The whole town was covered in lights and decorations. Every available surface was covered in snow and the environment was filled with joy.

The holiday break was in three days, this Friday and on Saturday it was to be the staff Christmas party, where everyone working on the school was to be there, including Anthony and Baeden.

She was a nervous wreck about that.

Ever since that day at her apartment about three months ago, they had been practically inseparables. They took tea in the mornings, they stayed to talk at the library when Belle was done with classes and even took a couple of lunches together. Baeden even joined them at the library every once in a while.

Ruby, even if she didn’t like Anthony, had been a great friend to Belle, despite the rumour mill going about town that she and Gold had made a nefarious deal, making her spend time with the Beast as part of her punishment. Even Ruby had to roll her eyes at that, saying that anyone with eyes could see that they got along and that people were unbelievable sometimes. And now, having lunch at the cafeteria, she was the one telling Belle she was being stupid about the whole party.

“Come on Belle, are you going to use the mistletoe excuse on Gold this Saturday?”

“What!?” Belle exclaimed, hating herself for going bead red “No! Are you crazy?”

“What? You obviously want to and Gold isn’t known for being Mr. Casanova, you know.”

“H-he doesn’t see me that way, Rubs, I’ve told you that already.” She stammered, trying to distract herself with her salad, suddenly not that hungry.

“Even if I were blind I would see how attracted you are to each other. You’ve practically been inseparable since you met! You don’t even have a problem with him charging you rent!”

“It’s my responsibility, Ruby!”

“Yes, yes, I know, but most people aren’t over the moon the month when rent days falls on a weekend.” She replied dryly, giving her an accusatory look.

It was true, it was the only time when Belle got to see Anthony outside of school. They usually stayed talking at her apartment for hours, only stopping because Bae would want to eat at some point in time.

Belle went completely red again, refusing to look at her friend anymore.

“Look, I know you are afraid, but Belle, he does like you. He is just not good at expressing feelings, his divorce was really nasty and messy. You must know more than I do, but it was something the town hasn’t forgotten and it happened like twelve years ago.”

Belle kept quiet about that, in truth Anthony hadn’t said a word to her about his ex-wife and she didn’t really felt like prying. What she knew from observation and spending some time with father and son was that she wasn’t around, not even for weekends or holidays. Whatever had happened she had abandoned not only Anthony but Baeden as well, and for that Belle really hated the woman, even if she had never met her.

She was about to change the subject when Baeden came to their table, startling her out of her thoughts. “Hey, Be- I mean, Miss French.”

“Hey Baeden”

They smiled at each other before the boy looked at Ruby, a determined look on his face. “Miss Lucas, could I talk to you for a minute? it’s about my paper.” He asked politely, but with a nervous look, his eyes looking at Belle and at Ruby.

“Sure, Mr. Gold. Come on to my office.”

Ruby got up, taking he tray with her and saying goodbye to Belle. “Think about what I told you!” she said as a last advice before leaving with Baeden who waved goodbye at Belle before starting to talk about something with Ruby.

Since Belle still had about twenty minutes before class and she really didn’t have an appetite anymore, she went to the park that faced the forest. Besides the library, it was her favourite place, even with little kids running around, it felt peaceful somehow.

She had a lot of thinking to do. According to Ruby, Anthony liked her. She thought he only saw her as a friend, since there weren’t many, she had only met Jefferson one day when he had picked his seven-year-old daughter at the library and he was Baeden’s godfather as Anthony was Gracie’s. They had an interesting relationship. Always bickering about one thing or the other, but she could tell they respected each other and were great friends, even if Anthony wouldn’t admit it.

Even If Belle was prone to think the worst, she couldn’t really put a stop to Ruby’s words. Her mother always used to say ‘Do the brave thing and bravery will follow’ but now, with her heart on the line, doing the brave thing seemed very out of reach.

 

******************************************************************

 

It was the night of the party.

Belle was in Ruby’s place to get ready for the big event. Her friend was putting the finishing touches on her red and silver make-up which matched up perfectly with her short blood-red dress and silver sparkly pumps while Belle was finishing with her hair. She was wearing a gold dress that reached past her knees, strapless, her hair was down and she had a pearl pendant on a gold chain that belonged to her grandma and it made her look very elegant.

When they arrived, the party was in full swing, such as it was. Everyone was already there, including Anthony, who was currently talking quietly with Mallory Ficient, the principal. His eyes widened when he noticed Belle, though and he stopped talking mid-sentence. When Mal noticed this, she smirked and very quietly went away, making Gold jump a bit in surprise to find her gone and to gap like a fish when Belle approached him.

“Mr. Gold,” She smirked, “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Belle, you look beautiful.” He blurted, widening his eyes a second later when he realized he had said it out loud, his face turning an interesting shade of red.

“Thank you” she answered with a blush. “You look very handsome.”

And he did, he was wearing a suit, which he normally did on rent days and whenever he was out of the library. He usually just wore his shirt and vest while working, though, saying it was far more comfortable to arrange books with.

The he looked sexy as hell was a bonus to Belle as well.

But tonight he was wearing a deep navy blue suit and vest with a gold tie and cuffs. If it weren’t for the fact that they were both too distracted not to let the other discover their unrequired love for each other, they might have noticed they actually matched.

They began to talk, discussing a bit of everything, laughing and drinking for a good while, they didn’t even notice when Ruby went past them saying a quick ‘excuse me’. A few minutes later, when there was a lull in the conversation, Gold looked over the crow, trying to come up with a new topic.

“Miss Lucas seems to be distracted tonight.” Commented Anthony, subtly pointing to where Ruby and Victor Whale, the biology teacher for last year students, were talking very close to each other, Ruby giggling and blushing at something Victor had said.

“Ah. Finally, Ruby has had a crush on Victor for ages, or so she has told me. I’m actually surprised it had taken her this long to do something about it.”

“How so? If she wasn’t sure of how he felt…”

“I think she was a bit scared. She really likes him and that doesn’t happen often. I think she was waiting for Victor to make the first move, but she did the brave thing.”

He nodded, a sudden pensive look in his eyes and Belle decided that like Ruby, she could be brave as well.

As soon as she opened her mouth, she heard Ruby calling her. “Belle!” They were close enough not to draw that much attention from the others but Ruby only moved her head up, signalling for something. When Belle looked up as well as Anthony, they both went red. Mistletoe.

“Um…we…we don’t…” started Anthony, mumbling and still red faced.

“It is tradition, Anthony” she stated shyly with a little smile on her face.

With that look and the opportunity on his lap he just couldn’t argue with that logic. Honestly, he was far too in love with her to do as she bade. But still, he would be a gentleman and only kiss her cheek, maybe after the party they could go to his home and talk. He kind of needed to be surrounded by his space in order to feel some sort of comfort and be brave enough.

He was about to place a chaste kiss in her cheek, hoping it would somehow convey all that he felt for her when at the last possible second, she turned her head, his lips landing softly on hers. Surprised he closed his eyes, he was even more shocked when she started to respond to his kiss. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever received, her lips soft and so, so responsive to his touch, making his stomach explode with butterflies and his lips to tingle as they drew apart.

She was still flushed but with a radiant smile on her face when he opened his eyes and slowly their surroundings were noticed by the pair. Ruby was wearing a victorious grin and typing something on her phone, Mal was too grinning, mouthing an exasperated ‘Finally!’ to Anthony, even Mary Margaret was wearing a goofy little smile.

Belle and Gold, for their part, were trying really hard not to look into each other’s eyes and avoid the other people in the room. Anthony cleared his throat two times before feeling he was able to speak again. “Would you, ehm, like to have dinner at my place? My son, he is waiting for me and I…well, I mean, only if you’d…”

She interrupted him, feeling utterly happy and a little more secure about all of this seeing him so tongue tied. “I would love to join you and Bae, Anthony”

He beamed. “That’s great! I mean, good, yes, just, let me call Bae, let him know. Meet me outside in 5 minutes?” he shyly requested.

She nodded and he left, picking his phone from his pocket to call his son. Belle hadn’t even turned around when Ruby was suddenly in front of her, making her jump ten feet in the air. “You can thank me later.” She suggested with a wolfish grin.

“Ruby, you scared me!” she scolded with a hand on her chest. “Thank you for what?”

“The mistletoe, of course. Or did you think that was there all night long?”

And suddenly Belle remembered Ruby passing her and Anthony moments before. “You sneaky little…” she trailed off, a smile blooming on her face, shaking her head in mock despair.

“Oh, you loved it and you know it. Where did he go?” she asked with a confused frown on her face.

“Went to talk to his son. Well, Ruby, I’m glad you and Victor finally are a thing but I actually have to go.”

“Go? Why? Is not even that late…unless…are you and Gold?” she let the question hang in the air, her look suggestive.

“Ruby! No! We are just having dinner.” At ruby’s look she continued. “With his son! I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?”

“Fine” she pouted “But I expect details” she insisted, smiling again.

“Bye Ruby.” She replied dryly before turning around and exiting the library, leaving a snickering Ruby behind.

She still couldn’t believe she had kissed Anthony! The most daring thing she had hoped to accomplish today was to invite him to lunch or dinner or something. But when he had seemed so flustered and so ready to expect a denial, she just had to show him how she felt, to show him someone cared.

When she arrived at the parking lot, he was waiting for her, reclining on his car door, arms crossed, eyes far away, not looking at anything in particular. He had this serious look on his face, like he was contemplating the universe and Belle felt as the air had snuck off her lungs, he looked so handsome and there was a chance, even if slim that he might return her feelings. She suddenly was incredibly giddy and happy.

As she came closer to his Cadillac, he became aware of her presence and he smiled shyly at her. “Belle, you came.”

“Of course I did. Is Bae okay with me coming over?” she asked as he opened the passenger door for her, closing it gently before going to the driver’s seat. Once he was seated he turned to her, “he was. He really does likes you, you know.”

“I’m glad. I like him too. He really is a wonderful kid. You’ve raised him well, Anthony.”

He blushed, inclining his head so his hair could cover his eyes as a curtain. He mumbled a thanks and he started the car, driving to his home.

The drive was a short one, Belle smiling all the way seeing the houses adorned with Christmas lights, inflatable snowmen, reindeers, Santa Clauses, even a couple with big menorahs. “I take it you like the lights, Belle?” he asked amused at seeing her childish glee.

“I do. When I was growing up my mum and dad made sure I had wonderful Christmases, we would light out home and had the best times. It was really fun.”

“May I ask why you’re not celebrating with them?” he asked, worried that something might have happened.

“They are in Australia at the moment. It’s where my dad was raised. We actually lived there for a few years when I was really little. But I can’t afford a trip and they were celebrating their 40th anniversary, so it felt out of place to join them.”  

“I hope they are having a good time. I’m sorry you’re not with family, though.”

“Oh they are, we are going to skype on Christmas day so I’ll be fine.”

“That’s good. I’m glad.” He sounded like he wanted to say something more. Or maybe it was Belle’s wishful thinking, but they were quiet for the minute or two that took him to drive them the rest of the way to his house.

She never knew where he lived, she just knew it was the fancy and rich part of town, so when he parked in front of a very well-lit house, a very well-lit _pink_ house, she couldn’t hold back the little giggle that came out of her.

“It’s salmon” he explained grumpily when he opened the door for her and helped her out.

“How did you know?”

“That I was talking about my _salmon_ home?” he stated for emphasis “It’s not the first time someone has said something about it.”

“Still, it looks very Victorian, I just never imaged you living here.”

“why ever not? I’m an old monster. A Victorian-like house seems reasonable” he quipped with a bit of humour.

“First, you’re not old nor a monster.” She stated in a firm voice, making him smile a bit. “and second, with all the rumours I’ve heard about you since moving here I thought you lived in some dark castle or something”

He actually laughed at that. He had the most beautiful laugh Belle had ever heard. “A Castle is a bit much; don’t you think?”

She shrugged but was interrupted by Bae opening the front door and ushering them inside, giving Belle a quick greeting hug, telling them how he had cooked the lasagne and made sure the cake was not burned. She was impressed, not many teenagers had many experience in the kitchen, but a shy Baeden said his father wanted to make sure he could defend himself when facing the world alone and fast food was not really the answer.

In a few minutes, dinner was served, Belle having helped serving everything even if Anthony hadn’t been happy with that, stating she was their guests, but at her sharp look he had let it rest. It wasn’t really worth the discussion and like this, the three of them helping together at setting everything for dinner, he could image that this was a normal occurrence, that they were a family.

Maybe, someday, if he got the nerve to say something tonight, this would be the new normal.

But with those kinds of thoughts, the negativity started to settle in and the nerves, so by the end of the meal he had barely said a few words, not eating all that much and feeling as if the room was just too hot. Baeden, his always observant boy had picked up at his papa’s nerves and he suspected as to why, so with his best smile he told the adults he was going to clean the dishes tonight, even if he _hated_ that (and it was a testament to his father’s nerves when he just nodded his thanks and didn’t comment) and suggested that he should show Belle the garden while he cleaned.

His father’s eyes went wide at that but after a look and a very subtle thumbs up, he nodded, sudden determination in his eyes while he invited Belle over to the garden. Well, now it was all up to his papa. Oh dear.

“are you alright, Anthony?” belle asked, biting her lower lip, clearly worried. “You seemed very quiet at dinner”

“Yes, I’m sorry Belle, it just suddenly I had a lot on my mind.” He explained, not really looking at her on the eyes, rather focusing on the roses he had occupying most of his garden.

“Oh, well, I could go, if, if you need to deal with something else.” She muttered, wriggling her hands together.

“No. No, Belle, it’s just…” he started, passing his hand through his hair. He went to one of his bushed and picked up the most beautiful rose he had, turning around he presented it to her with a little flourish. “here. If you’ll have it?” he requested shyly.

Belle blushed and nodded, a little smirk playing at her lips. “why, thank you” re responded with a little curtesy, making them both smile.

He came close to her once more, gathering all the courage he had in him and maybe drawing some from her. He grabbed her hand gently and looked her in the eyes. “Belle. Ever since we met, you’ve brought this light into my life. And I know I can be difficult and I have my mood and people here don’t really like me, but somehow you have seen someone worth talking to, becoming friends with and for the first time in a long time, you’ve made an old monster feel. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I’m in love with you.”

Her eyes were watery and for a moment Anthony panicked but she was also smiling and when he finished talking she laughed and hugged him, he hugged her back, feeling as if his energy had been drained and she were his anchor. He buried his face in her hair, suddenly feeling just plain happy and almost missing her words. “I love you too!” He pulled her away a bit, still in each other’s arms to look at her in shock. “Y-you do?” he stammered.

“Of course, you fool! I thought you only saw me as a friend, I never thought…”

He interrupted her with a kiss, a real kiss that left her with shaky knees, her arms went around his neck, hands playing with his hair and oh, it was even softer than she had imagined. When they broke apart, breathing laboured, they touched their foreheads together, both smiling, eyes soft and warm. “You are my friend, Belle, but you’re also the woman I love. I thought I was so transparent with my feelings.” He confessed quietly. She gave him a quick peck in response. “Not really, even if Ruby said otherwise.”

He chuckled at that and kissed her again. This had been the best Christmas party ever and they both hope it would be the first of many to come that they would celebrate together.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas night

It was the night before Christmas and Bae was already asleep. He had been ecstatic when he had come to the garden the night of the Christmas party to find his papa and Belle in an intimate embrace, talking quietly to each other and had suggested that she would stay for Christmas if she didn’t have any other plans. She had been quick to agree.

Belle had introduced Anthony and Bae to her parents earlier that night, her mother not so subtly saying how much her daughter had told them about the man and his boy whom she had befriended when moving, making Belle turn an interesting shade of red and giving her an embarrassed “Mom!” that reminded a laughing Anthony of his teenage son when he had done something embarrassing in front of his son’s friends.

And now, in the quiet of the night, both snuggling in the couch of the living room, drinking a glass of wine and looking at the fireplace, Anthony spoke. “I have a confession to make”

Belle turned, angling her face to look at him. “Do tell.”

“Bae was in cahoots with Miss Lucas, playing matchmaker for us.”

“He was?”

“Aye. He told me after you left the other night. He heard you two talk at the cafeteria one day.  He heard you saying you liked me, so he enlisted Miss Lucas’s help, since she was going to be with you at the party. After he told her I really did have feelings for you, she agreed to help. She was the one to put the mistletoe at the party.”

Belle giggled. “She did confess that part at the party.”

“You’re not mad that...” he started but Belle interrupted him “That your son is happy that I’m part of your life so much that he helped up get to where we are now? Not at all.” She finished with a kind smile on her face.

“Well, when you put it like that…” he agreed, snuggling closer to her. “I do love you, Belle.”

“I love you, too, Anthony.” She responded with a sweet kiss, before settling back in his arms.

Maybe next year he could convince her parents to come to Storybrooke and spend the holidays with them, and hopefully, by then, they would be family in truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well this is the end. I really hope you liked this little story, jollyholidaybakery. I hope you have a very happy holiday and if you (or anyone :3) want to see any deleted scene or something in this little universe, let me know on tumblr :)   
>  It was an absolute honor being your Santa :D


End file.
